Broken moon
by Kindred01
Summary: Draco thought he would be happy one he split his father and Potter up, but why does he feel guilty?
1. Chapter 1

Draco was happy once his father got rid of his whore, all it took was a batch of stolen Polyjuice potion and three of his loves and one photo to get his father to drop the green eyed brat. However his happiness was short lived once his father become bitter and cold to everyone. Draco had hope it would take some time for him to get himself back to normal but it didn't if anything his father just got worst.

He was in his 7 years happily sailing though it he had spread about Potter being a man whore and the teasing seem to be the only thing making him happy these days, that and the fact that Potter had become a werewolf because of a werewolf attack his father had organised. He is unsure whether or not his father knew that Potter had been kicked out of apartment that Lucius had set up forcing the dark haired boy back to his muggle family. Either way knowing that Potter was a werewolf make Draco scream in joy but that was until Harry stop reacting to all the teasing. He had moved out of Gryffindor and into his own suit and he kept himself to himself making himself top of the class in all lesson. No something wasn't right Draco set out to drive his father away from Potter and to make Potter's life miserable, so why wasn't he happy?

It was a week before the final exams and he found himself stalking the hallways after hours doing his prefect job when he caught Potter walking passed him "Out of bed?" Draco sneered, Harry looked at him his eyes a heavy gold amber making him flinch as they seemed cold

"Full moon Malfoy, Headmaster himself told me I could." He told him, as he started to walk away, Draco notices that Harry had his arms warped around his middle and thought he was hiding something. So he turned and grabbed the young wolf forcing Harry to show what he had hidden

"What have you got there Potter?" He smirked happily, thinking he could get him into trouble for thing this year. But what he saw was a bump under the thin flimsy shirt so he moved and pulled it up only to have Harry snarl at him and slap his hands away.

"Don't you ever touch me Malfoy." There was a lot anger in those words and Draco hadn't heard such anger since his father had banished Harry.

The blonde was frozen rooted to the spot as he looked at the dark haired teen "You're pregnant?" He gasped, Harry just rolled his eyes and covered himself over

"Well done, if that is your leave of perception I'm sure you will do well on your exams." He told him as he turned to leave.

"Is it my father's?" Draco asked, he didn't know why he asked it, he was pretty sure Potter hadn't been with anyone else, no matter what he got the school and his father believing Potter wasn't the type to sleep around. Harry stopped in mid step and turned to look at him

"It's doesn't matter that he is, he won't get to her." Harry said, he stood there his hand pressed to the small swell and looked at the blonde. "Is that all Malfoy or is there more? Or do you feel like you want to make my life even more hellish than it already is?" This was the most anyone had heard from Harry in a year and Draco wondered if it was such a good idea to poke a pregnant angry werewolf…probably not…he thought.

"He doesn't know does he?"

"Why should I tell him? After all wasn't see the one who sent those werewolves after me?" Draco froze and looked at him

"H…How?" Harry gave him a dark laugh

"Please, my godfather is head of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, he's a werewolf himself he knew who the order came from!" Harry told him "None of it matter once I'm finished here I'm gone, then you and your father can be alone together like you wanted. Don't worry you can tell your father I won't want any of his money I have enough of my own." He spat as he then turned to leave.

Next day…

As soon as breakfast is finished Draco races up to the headmaster's offices and banged on the door. Severus frowned as he had just sat his arse down when Draco came knocking. "Enter!" He growled, he saw the blonde teen walk in looking in a state, he did wonder why he looked like he hadn't slept last night but said nothing as Draco walked over to him.

"I think I did something really terrible." He said, Severus raised an eye brow

"What did you do?" He asked, Draco ran his fingers though his messy hair as he looked back up with wide blue eyes.

"I spilt my father and Potter up, I took the Polyjuice Potion from the potion stores and made myself look like Harry and then let three of my lovers…."

"I heard enough, I thought something like that happen. Tho I did think that you drugged him and left him with strangers." Draco jerked at that comment but sat there looking down at his hands.

"I thought it as just a thing that Potter was just another toy, something to make him feel young again. But Father is just bitter and angry all the time. I…I… I saw Potter last night, he pregnant with my brother or sister I don't understand how he could have hidden that when last night I…"

"During the full moon spells like glamour's don't work on werewolves." Severus said, not shocked at all that Harry Potter is pregnant. Draco was still for a moment as he let tears run down his face.

Severus watched him for a moment before getting up and moving to sit next to him "Draco I'm not happy with what you done, Lucius was very much in love with Potter and I think Potter with him. You need to tell him." Draco looked at him with horror

"He doesn't want anything to do with my father, he knew about attack." Draco said, Severus nodded thinking of his bonded who must have told him.

"I'm not shocked, but still you should tell Lucius before time runs out. Fenrir Greyback has put in a request for Potter to join his pack, I can only hold him off for so long." Draco let out a scream as he buried his face into his hands.

Before anymore could be said a first year came running into the headmaster room looked out of breath and scared out of his mind "Headmaster come quickly to the hospital wing Harry Potter has been poisoned!" he cried out, his hand pressed onto the wooden table, Severus stood up knocking his chair over making a few of the portraits mutter.

"What? Poisoned are you sure?" He asked the first year, the brown haired boy nodded

"Yes sir, Ron Weasley had put Monkshood in his drink." He said, he was white as a sheet and while Severus was bright red with anger. He turned to Draco who stood up on shaky legs

"Call him Draco, tell him everything."

Severus arrive at the hospital wing to hear someone throwing up, he sees the med-which poppy rubbing the back of the student in question. A sickly looking Harry, his skin was white and covered in sweat his face was twisting in pain before he threw up into the bowl. "Poppy did we get it in time?" He asked, she looked up at him wide eyed like she hadn't seen him walk up to the bed.

"Yes I believe so." She said "Tho I am sure at this point if the baby will survive." She told him, as Harry let out a choking sob as he threw up more black muck.

"Do what you can Poppy." He said, as he turned to the other bed where Ron Weasley laid with a broken nose, the red head looked worried as he tried to move to the head bored to get away from the headmaster.

Hours later…

Harry started to come to he just hurt all over inside and out. His body was too heavy to move as he forced his hands to rest on his bump, where he could feel the baby roll. He let out a sigh and just laid there feeling her move around. He soon drifted back off to sleep while he was sure neither he nor his child are out of the woods yet he thinks. The next time he woke up he could hear murmurings from behind the curtain he could make out his godfather Remus and the headmaster, then there was the one person he didn't want to hear Lucius. He then heard Remus said "Fine let him see my cub you are sleeping on the sofa!" Came the growl.

The curtains moved and in step Lucius, he stood still seeing that Harry was a wake but the teen refused to act like he was there. Harry turned his head and looked to the wall. The blonde slowly made his way to the chair by the bed and sat down. He could see the bump under the blankets and held his breath wanting to reach out and touch it but knew he shouldn't. Pulling his hands back Lucius looked to the teen's face and swallowed the lump in his throat seeing the bright amber eyes. "Draco told me everything, he said he set that photo up and umm… Harry I messed up." He said, still the teen said nothing, his body trembled as he closed his eyes and tried to stop the stinging tears from burning his eyes. He finely reached out to touch Harry's face only to have the teen jerked back violently making Lucius feel his heart break that the boy reacted so badly to his touch, but he carried on touching the Harry's cheek and then moved his fingers to his chin and turned his head towards him.

He looked into the golden amber orbs and let out a choking sob "I…I didn't know you went back to that Muggle family, I thought you move in with Severus and his mate. if I had I would have never allowed them to…" He stopped when Harry looked at him. "I never knew you have to believe me, no matter what I was feeling I…"

"Then why send the wolves at all?" suddenly asked, the blonde frowned as he looked down at him "You had no reason to send Werewolves after those people." Harry said coldly to him. "Why are you even here?" Harry asked, looking away from feeling tears roll down his cheeks. Lucius pulled his hand away and looked down at the bump.

"Draco… he told me, after he found you last night he realised what had done and is trying to make a mends. Please Harry let me know you again? Start over?" He begged as he got off the chair and onto this knees. Harry remained quiet for a moment and Lucius thought he was being turned down, but the teen pulled the bed sheet down and then took the blonde's hand and placed it on the bump.

"You are far from forgiven and this had not made up for the past 6 months you will need to work on it. I will be living with my Remus and Severus from now on until I am ready." Lucius nodded numbly as he felt his child move under his hand.

"I will never let you down again."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius moved into the school, just so he could be close with Harry but the teen seem to be avoid him since he was let out of the hospital wing. He knew he has a lot of work to do to get Harry to forgive him and a small part of him wonders if it is too late to get him back. He sat in Severus offices looking at the class of whisky in his hands "Why didn't he go to you?" He asked, the dark haired man. The former potion teacher took a sip of his drink as he leaned back in his chair.

"You mean after you kicked him out of the apartment you rented for him?" He asked, steel blue eyes looked up at him. "Because he got into a fight with Remus over you. A few weeks before you dropped him Remus found out that you were still using Fenrir's pack to do your dirty work in tracking down war criminals and learnt that innocent people were getting hurt. Harry didn't want to believe him and they argued. The boy is head strong like his mother was so when you kicked him out he didn't want to tell Remus that he was wrong. However as he hadn't turned 17 year the Ministry law enforcement made him go back to his Aunts and uncles as they are blood relatives." The headmaster said as he sipped his whisky.

Severus watched his friend and he could see his face twisting in pain "He was only there a week when the attack happen, Remus was given a heads up and arrived just in time to see one of your…agents bite Harry." He said, as Lucius down his drink

"He thinks I sent them there to hurt him." The blonde whispered, Severus nodded as he poured him another glass

"I know, we spent months trying to get Harry to leave the house. When he learnt of the baby well he grew angry and bitter with you and your family." The blonde groaned and closed his eyes

"What am I going to do? He hates me."

"That isn't you only problem." Severus told him, Lucius looked up at him and frowned "Morgan Greyback."

"Fenrir's son?" The blonde asked "I don't see how he is a problem?"

"He was one of the wolves working that night with Remus that is how he knew about the attack. Morgan has bene getting close with Harry. Fenrir has been asking me to ask Harry to join his pack I think his son has a soft spot for my Godson." Lucius let out a growl and smashed the glass in his hand, making Severus huff "That was a wedding present!" He told him.

"You will not let that fleabag anywhere near my Harry you hear me!" Raising an eye brow the potion master snorted at him.

"That is not for me to decide Lucius that is for Harry to decide and Morgan is arriving here tomorrow to see Harry."

The next day….

Morgan Greyback didn't look like his father, but then again no one could look like Fenrir the wolf was a whole different look. Morgan was tall but slimmer build he liked to wear muggle clothes rather than wizard robes and his hair was a coper brown and tied back into a pony tail. His eyes were warm amber with flecks and that is what Harry saw when he open his eyes. "Morgan?" He felt confused at see the wolf sat by his bed side. Standing up the coper haired wolf picked up a glass of water and handed it to him.

"Hey my little wolf how are you feeling to day?" He asked, Harry sipped his drink and laid back against the pillows.

"Achy I never knew this stuff can make you feel ache?" Harry said,

"It's not just you it affects but you wolf, if you were alone when you were poisoned you would have been writhing in pain for hours before you died, unlike a human they would be in pain but drop dead a couple of minutes later." He said as he sat on the bed

"You're just like Hermione a book in your brain." Morgan chuckled at him,

"How is the pup?" He asked as he placed is hand on the bump

"She is fine."

Harry was quiet for a moment and then took the older wolf's hand and placed it on his bump. "Lucius was here yesterday, I think he is still here." Harry told him, Morgan nodded he could smell the older Malfoy.

"And what do you think?" He asked the teen.

"I don't know, he say he is sorry and that he didn't know that I was back there when he signed off on the attack." Harry looked down at the man's hand seeing him rub the swell of his stomach.

"Well that could be true, he would have thought you went your godparents, but you were being proud weren't to."

"Shut up." Harry smiled weakly and then his stomach growls.

"Ah time for breakfast." Morgan grinned, he then stood up "I will speak to the med-witch." He smiled and then left to speak to Poppy. Harry frowned as he watched the man leave and sighed as he rubbed his eyes and then to his stomach

"It going to be a bumpy ride."

After breakfast Harry took more potions and spent his time speaking with Morgan. The wolf told him about the dragon eggs he found in his father's woods but no sign of a dragon mother, he called Charlie to come and take them away before they freeze to death. The amber eyed man asked Harry something "Why were you with Malfoy to being with, I've met the man I can't see why you were with him for so long?" Harry was quiet and looked down at his wand in his hand and closed his eyes.

"It started out as a business argument between him and my uncle." Harry told him, he could feel the wolf freeze beside him, as he open his eyes to look at Morgan.

"What?" He asked

"This was when Dumbledore and Voldemort alive. Lucius worked for him at the time and I was stuck under Dumbledore's thumb. I don't know how much of what he said was true but Lucius persuaded Voldemort that if he had be on his side then the rest of the wizarding Britain. So his plan was to woo me, but as I dislike him and his son I kept away from him. He found my uncle and paid him while I was still in school and after my godfather died, Sirius. I was angry and heartbroken a man who had promised to adopt me had died in front of me. I was alone and then my uncle took me from the house and then dropped me off at a hotel where Lucius waited for me." He frowned and rubbed his bump as he felt Morgan's hand on his arm.

"What happen?" He asked softly

"I shouted and hit him and then slept with him and I felt better. So we kept doing it but then my uncle greedy and tried to sell me off to another man at his work, he dropped me off that the house and when I realised there was more than one man I put up a fight, well I was planning to anyway. Then Lucius turned up and saved me." Harry let out a small smile as he thought about the blonde "He used his hand to beat those men up and then scooped me up and took me to the apartment that he brought just for me. He cleaned my wounds feed me a potions, I think it was there I started to fall in love with the man. He told me the truth about why he had did what he did, he had always wanted me… sounds weird to think about doesn't it."

"I would say so." Morgan muttered, Harry smiled at him.

"After Dumbledore died and then Voldemort I felt free I was no longer a long term plan for power. Then Draco happen he learnt about us and he destroyed us and here I am, pregnant and a werewolf with two men fighting over me." He said, Morgan gave him a sly look and then kissed his hand.

"Get your paws and lips off him!" Came the growl, Morgan turned to see Lucius standing there. Harry groaned and leaned back as Morgan stood up and greet the blonde.

"Hello Lucius." He said, holding out his hand, the blonde just sneered at him making the teen rolled his eyes

"Don't sneer it makes you look older." Harry muttered, the blonde looked at him and then back to the copper haired wolf.

"I wish to speak to Harry alone." He said, the wolf smiled and nodded picking up his jacket and kissed Harry on the cheek

"See you litter little wolf."


End file.
